The Dark Magician Toy
by Jasmine5
Summary: A girl gets a Dark Magician toy. Odd things suddenly start to happen in her house. What will happen when she finds out that the toy is alive? (One-Shot)


Jasmine: Ok well I had a dream about this so I wanted to write about this.  
  
Maura: Well tell them what it was all about.  
  
Jasmine: Well this story is like the Nutcracker except it was about Diana and Dark Magician.  
  
Diana: It was?  
  
Jasmine: Yep it was  
  
Kikyo: Ok Jasmine does not own the Nutcracker or Yugioh. She does own her characters.  
  
Maura: ^-^ Well enjoy  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Dark Magician toy  
  
It was Christmas Eve and there is a house with a kind family. The man of the house Eric and his beautiful wife Destiny had 3 lovely daughters. They were going to host a party and had just put the Christmas tree up. "Oh it's so beautiful mother." Said the youngest daughter Maura with her green eyes looked at the tree and was jumping in excitement causing her long black hair with pink highlights to move. "Well mother, father can we open our gifts now please?" said Jasmine the second youngest daughter looked at her parents with her brown eyes. She moved her long brown hair out of her eyes. "Alright you may." Their parents said. "YAY!" So they went to the Christmas tree. Diana the oldest daughter just came down from her room. Her light blue eyes looked at her sisters as she stopped her white kitten from playing with her long blond hair. "Oh were opening presents now?" Destiny looked at her, "Yes we are might as well since we will be too tired to open our gifts after the party. Oh I see you brought Crystal with you." The little kitten looked at them with its light violet eyes. "Well Diana go and open your gifts." Said Eric. Diana nodded and joined her sisters.  
  
Maura opened her gifts first, "Oh dancing shoes! Oh thank you mother." The parents happily just watched their children opening their gifts. Maura opened her father's gift. "Oh papa a Blue Eyes White Dragon plushie thank you!" Next was Jasmine. She opened her gifts, "Oh wow a purple dress oh thank you mother." Then her father's, "Oh a Red eyes black dragon plushie thank you." Then it was Diana turn. "This is from both of us. I think you'll love it." Said Destiny. Diana opened it, "Oh mother, father it's beautiful." Diana took out a white dress with a lot of gold details. She had always wanted a dress like this. "Well that all of them." Said Destiny smiling at her children. Eric smiled, "Not yet." Eric took a small box, " For you my dear." Destiny opened it and saw a necklace with a diamond on it. "Oh thank you." She gave Eric a small kiss. Eric smiled and looked at the girls, "Now go get ready the guests will be arriving and I think you will love to me them Jasmine and Maura." They knew what that meant. Jasmine and Maura raced to their room. Diana got depressed since she knew that Jasmine and Maura's boyfriends would be coming. She did like them, but she was not dating anyone, "Oh well come on Crystal we better get ready." Crystal gave a small meow and followed Diana to her room.  
  
The girls had gotten dressed for the party. Jasmine and Diana were wearing the dress that their parents had bought them. Maura wore her favorite blue dress. The door bell rang and there was, "Uncle Peter!" Maura went and hugged him. "Well it's good to see you too." He got up and looked at Diana with his brown eyes, "My Diana you have grown. You look so beautiful just like your mother." Diana smiled a little. Peter went to the ballroom and looked at the girls, "Now I have something for you... well you may be older, but I think you'll love it." Peter took them to a corner and there was a small castle. "Oh wow!" they said. The castle looked like as if it were a real one.  
  
Peter: "Do you like it?"  
  
Diana: "I think it's wonderful Uncle Peter."  
  
Peter: "I'm glad you like it."  
  
The doorbell rang and more guests came. They were people who only their parents knew. Jasmine heard the doorbell. "I'll get it!" She went to the door. Jasmine opened the door to see it was Yami, Akira and her yami's Syra and Spiritra and Jasmine's love Yugi. "Oh hello come in." They went in. Yugi went to Jasmine's side, "Here I got this for you." It was a gold bracelet. "Oh Yugi thank you." Jasmine gave Yugi a small kiss on the cheek and Yugi blushed a little bit. They went inside the ballroom. Maura and Diana went up to them. "Hi guys glad you could come." Said Maura. Diana was a little sad. She felt so alone even if her friends were there. Jasmine looked at Maura, "Maura you better go Mokuba might be coming soon." Maura blushed a little, "Ok" So the doorbell rang and Maura opened the door. When she did she saw her friends Joey with his girlfriend Amanda, Katy and her boyfriend Ryou, Katy's yami Kathy, Bakura, Tristan, Seto and Maura's love Mokuba. "Hello come in the ball just started." They all went in and into the ballroom. The only ones who were not in yet were Mokuba and Maura. Mokuba went up to Maura, "Um... I got this for you." He held a necklace that was gold and had a sapphire jewel on it. He put in on Maura. "Oh Mokuba it's beautiful." Mokuba smiled, "No you're the one that's beautiful Maura." Maura gave him a small kiss and then they went in the ballroom.  
  
Everyone was having a good time except for Diana. She wished that she could have someone to love. Then a beautiful soft music started to play. She looked to see the couples dancing. The rest were just talking. She got so depressed that she wanted to leave. So she got up and left the ballroom and went to the living room where the Christmas tree was. She notices something on the tree. She saw a Dark Magician (A/N: Which will be called DM) toy, "Oh were did you come from?" Diana picked up the toy. She looked to see Uncle Peter sitting on a chair. "Uncle Peter what are you doing here?" Peter looked at her from where he was sitting. "Well I see you found him. I hope you like him. Now Diana sit next to me." Diana did as she was told. She sits in the chair next to him. He looked at her, "Diana you look depressed what is wrong?" Diana looked at him, "All I want is someone to love me. I think I never will." She began to cry. Peter went and hugged her, "Never think that. Don't worry I know you will. Oh and that toy is more magical than you think." Diana stopped crying, "What do you mean Uncle?" Peter smiled, "Now let me tell you a story on how this toy became the way it is." Diana smiled a little. She loved his stories. They always made her feel better. "Ok" "Good now here is how the story begins..."  
  
~Story begins~  
  
Long ago in a land far away there was a kingdom. This kingdom was in peace with Egypt and they had duel monsters as well. There was a wise king, charming queen and their beautiful daughter named Princess Scarlet. They lived very happy lives. Now there was a Magician named Majed who had a son named Mahaado. They would help the king if the kingdom were in trouble. One day there was a Mouse Queen who made her servants eat everything in the palace. The king was very annoyed by this and asked for the Magicians. "My loyal Magicians get rid of these mice at once!" So they made traps and got all the mice except for the Mouse Queen. She got very upset, "So they want to get rid of my family will let see how they would like it if I put a spell on their princess." So she went to princess Scarlet's room. She went on her bed and did a spell. "Because they had taken my family away turn this girl into a ugly being." In a flash the princess's skin color was all green.  
  
When the princess woke up the next day she looked in the mirror and screamed. When the servants came in they were shocked. They told the king who was furious, "Majed this is your fault! You have 24 hours to find a cure or else off with your head!!" Mahaado got very worried about his father. They went to a room that had a lot of spell books. It took them all night until, "THAT'S IT!" This woke Mahaado up, "What's it?" Majed could not wait. He grabbed Mahaado and went to the throne room. "My king we found a way to brake the spell."  
  
King: "Well out with it what is it?"  
  
Majed: "All she has to do is eat the magic nut that is in our garden. This nut needs to be broken by a young magician who has never worn boots, very brave and he has to walk 7 steps back in order to brake the spell."  
  
King: "Well your son fits that description. If he breaks this nut then he will become prince and marry my daughter. Now my guard get me the magic nut."  
  
The guard did as he was told. He came with the magic nut and Scarlet. The guard gave Mahaado the nut. Mahaado put the nut between his teeth and then he broke the nut. Mahaado took a deep breath and blew the magic that was in the nut at Scarlet. Scarlet was back to normal. Then Mahaado took 7 steps. While he counted the Mouse Queen did a spell. "Because you broke my spell a curse upon you. You shall be a toy until your heart has won a girl." Majed heard the spell and tried to stop him, but it was too late. On the 7th step the magic hit Mahaado and he became a toy. He hit a big stone statue that hit the Mouse queen. Her last words were, "Some day my son will kill Mahaado and then I'll get my revenge." Then the Mouse Queen died. The king laughed, "Well Majed I won't let my son in law to be a toy I banish you and that thing forever." Majed picked up his toy son and left the kingdom.  
  
~End of Story~  
  
The story ended and Diana did not like the ending, "Oh Uncle Peter that was an awful ending. He should of married the princess and lived happily ever after." Peter smiled, "Well he is a prince of the duel monsters and remember the spell will be broken if...." "I know if he wins the heart of a girl. Oh why did that story end that way?" Peter smiled at her. He knew that she would find the answer.  
  
The party had ended and everyone left. Jasmine and Maura were asleep and so were Destiny and Eric. Diana was the only one awake even Crystal was asleep. Diana went down stairs and into a covered that had the Dark Magician toy. For some reason she felt like as if she loved him. She opened the covered and picked up DM. "Hmm why do I get the feeling that you are real?" She then heard something. She put DM back and looked at the grandfather clock. She saw a ghostly vision of a man who looked like an old magician. She got a little scared and was about to leave when the doors of the living room got locked. She looked back at the ghostly magician. It took its hand and a magic dust came out of his hand. Diana suddenly saw an army of mice, "What's going on?" She saw a mouse with a crown. "Now my army we are going to kill DM once and for all." The army of mice said, "Long live the Mouse King!" Diana wondered why were the mice here. Then she heard voices in the coved. She turned to see DM and other duel monsters. DM was commanding, "Now my followers let us fight." They all got out and fought the mice army. Diana turned to see DM and the Mouse King fighting each other. "You won't get away DM." He knocked DM staff out of his hand. The Mouse King was about to kill DM with his sword when Diana could not take it anymore. She took off her shoe, "You won't hurt him! Take this!" She threw the shoe and it hit the Mouse King. DM was glad that she had save him. DM was going to where Diana was, but then notices a round ball where Diana was, "Look out!" But it was too late Diana took a step back, which caused her to slip and she hit the glass on the grandfather clock (A/N: Ouch that's got to hurt).  
  
Diana woke up to find herself back in her bed. "Oh... my head hurts." She looked to see Jasmine with her, "Hey how are you doing?" Diana smiled a little, "Well not as good as I was yesterday. Hey Jasmine what happened?"  
  
Jasmine: "Well father found you by the clock. We were so worried about you."  
  
Diana: "Does everyone know?"  
  
Jasmine: "Well our friends know. They all are worried about you."  
  
Diana: "I see...Hey Jasmine last night I saw this huge mouse in the living room."  
  
Jasmine: "But what were you doing down there?"  
  
Diana: "Well I..."  
  
Suddenly Destiny came in, "Jasmine let Diana rest now." Jasmine nodded and left. Peter came in, "Well my dear are you ok?" Destiny looked at him, "She is fine and no telling stories today." She then left. Peter whispered to Diana. "Don't worry I will keep an eye on DM for you." Then he left. It turned to night and Diana was sleeping. Crystal heard something and got scared and woke up Diana. "Crystal what is it?" She looked to see the Mouse King, "Well I see you really must love DM."  
  
Diana: "What do you want?"  
  
Mouse King: "You know what I want. I want to kill DM!"  
  
Diana got an idea. She opened her draw, "Oh not yet here have some of my candy." The Mouse King took the offer and went in. Diana slammed the draw, which hit the Mouse King's tail, "Ow my tail!" Diana took Crystal and ran to the living room. She went to the covered. She put Crystal down and opened the covered, "Oh DM you are in danger." She picked him up and was about to leave when Diana saw the Mouse King.  
  
Mouse King: "Now give me DM!"  
  
Diana: "No you can't have him!"  
  
Mouse King: "Well if I can't have him then I'll kill your kitten."  
  
Diana: "No please don't!"  
  
The Mouse King smirked at this. Diana went on her knees with tears in her eyes, "Oh DM please wake up. It's me Diana!" She looked at the clock and there was the ghostly magician. "Oh please help me." The ghostly magician used his magic and woke him up. DM looked at Diana. "Diana what's wrong?" Diana: "Oh DM please stop the Mouse King." DM got his staff and jumped down from Diana's hands. "Oh do be careful." DM nodded and then they fought. The Mouse King used his sword to fight. DM used his staff at first to block the Mouse King's sword. When he kicked the Mouse King DM used his dark magic attack and killed the Mouse King. DM went to Diana, "I'm very sorry about yesterday. When I saw you hit the clock I was very worried about you." Diana smiled, "That's ok. I should have listened to you." DM walked to the small castle that Peter got her. DM looked at her, "Are you coming?" Diana found herself getting smaller. She now was a little shorter than DM. Diana went to him. "Ok" She took DM hand and they went inside.  
  
Diana could not believe what she was seeing. She saw a lake that had a swan that could let people ride in. "After you Diana." She went in and DM followed. Then the swan flew up high and into the sky. They flew into a waterfall and when they went threw it, Diana's clothing changed. Diana was wearing a white dress with silver details on it. When they landed Diana saw a very big castle. DM took her had, "You look beautiful Diana." Diana blushed, "Thank you DM." DM took her to the ballroom, which was mostly gold. There were duel monsters everywhere. DM looked at her, "Shall we dance?" Diana courtesy, "Of course prince DM." They danced for a while. When they stopped DM went down on one knee. He took Diana hand, "Diana please stay with me and be my princess?" Diana did not know what to say,"DM I do love you, but I can't. I'm not from this world." DM got up he still was holding her hand, "But why?" Diana: "I wish I could stay with you, but I have family and friends that I can't leave behind." DM understood, "I know, but I don't want you to go." Suddenly Diana found herself disappearing, "What's happing?!" DM did not know what was going on either, "Diana!" He tried to get her hand, but she started to fade. "DM...I love you..." then she was gone. DM now knew what he had to do if he wanted to be with her.  
  
Diana woke up and looked around to see that she was back in her room, "DM..." She got dressed very quickly and went down stairs. She opened the doors to the living room where Destiny and Eric were. Diana looked at the covered to see that DM was not there. "He's not here!" She ran out of the living room. "Diana?" they said. Diana put on her coat and went outside. She saw Jasmine and Maura had invited their friends so that they could play in the snow. Maura saw her, "Diana come on let's have some fun!" Diana was not in the mood for it. She had to find DM. She remembered that Uncle Peter did not live too far away. Akira got worried, "Diana are you ok?" Diana had tears in her eyes. She needed to find DM and she ran pass everyone. "What's wrong with her Jasmine?" said Yugi. Jasmine looked at Diana who was now out of sight, "I don't know...." Diana ran to Peter's house. She knocked on the door, "Uncle Peter please open up?" Peter heard this and opened the door. "Come in Diana." She went in. She still had tears in her eyes, "Uncle Peter tell me was DM real or was he not?! I need to know!" She started to cry. Suddenly a young man went up to her. Diana looked in shock. "Diana I want to meet a friend's of mine's son Mahaado." Peter smiled and left them alone. Mahaado went up to her kissed her, "Hello Diana." Diana smiled, "Hello DM... I guess I should call you Mahaado now..." Mahaado nodded and took her hand, "May I have this dance?" Diana looked at him, "Of course Mahaado." So they went to the living room and danced. Diana felt happy at last.  
  
Soon Diana and Mahaado started dating. She told her friends about him and of course her sisters. Mahaado soon met everyone and got along with them all. It was two years later and Mahaado and Diana were outside looking at the moon. "Oh Mahaado thank you for being here for me..." Mahaado smiled and looked at Diana, "Diana there's something that I must ask you." Diana smiled, "What is it?" Mahaado suddenly got out a diamond ring and took Diana's hand, "Diana my love will you marry me?" Diana was so happy, "Yes I will" Mahaado put the ring on her finger and hugged her, "Diana you know that I'll always love you..." He kissed her passionately and they lived happily ever after.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jasmine: Well that's it.  
  
Diana: ^^ I loved it.  
  
Kikyo: Well duh it was all about you!  
  
Maura: ^^; Please review.  
  
Jasmine: Well I hoped you like this story ^^ 


End file.
